


Convergence 7/7

by Soledad



Series: Beautiful Minds [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Smart Is The New Sexy, beautiful minds, icemanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Toshiko Sato didn't sleep with John Watson and one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence 7/7

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to those who remember the show Tosh is hinting at.

**CONVERGENCE  
by Soledad**

**Author’s note:** Brownie points to those who remember the show Tosh is hinting at.

**EPILOGUE**

Toshiko isn’t particularly surprised when she sees the familiar, sleek black car pull up next to her on her way home. One of the back doors opens without any comment from the passenger within, and she climbs in obediently. Trying to escape would be a futile effort, so she doesn’t even bother.

“What can I do for you today, Mr. Holmes?” her voice is calm; the only thing it expresses is polite interest.

“You can tell me what are your intentions concerning Dr. Watson,” Mycroft Holmes is usually more diplomatic than that, but he doesn’t _have_ to be with Toshiko. He practically owns her, and they both know that.

Would anyone else ask that question, Toshiko would tell them in no uncertain terms that it’s none of their business. Not _this_ man, though. This man is entitled to that question – or any other question he fancies to ask.  
  
Under normal circumstances Mycroft Holmes couldn’t care less whom Toshiko socializes (and occasionally sleeps) with. But John Watson is crucial for Sherlock’s well-being, and therefore he’s crucial for Mycroft, too. Besides, he’s the only person on Earth who has he right to control Toshiko’s social life. Without him, she’d be slowly going mad, forgotten in that UNIT prison; and should he disapprove her choices, she could find herself back there faster than Sherlock can say “atrocious”.

That’s another thing they both know. Therefore – like always when her true employer asks a question – Toshiko answers with complete honesty.

“I have no intentions of any kind concerning him. I like him and enjoy his company; that’s all. I’m well aware of the fact that he’s been claimed… and by whom.”

“My brother,” the shadow lord of Great Britain says slowly, his pointy nose almost literally growing longer in indignation, “has no romantic interest in Doctor Watson whatsoever. And vice versa.”

“I know that, sir,” Toshiko replies ruefully, “or I’d never got a chance with him. Not that it would matter. What those two have is so far beyond physical attraction that it couldn’t even be touched by such mundane things.”

“And what do _you_ have with the good doctor?” the mercilessly analytical mind of Mycroft Holmes is almost audibly kicking into second gear, but Toshiko has nothing to hide.

“Companionship,” she replies simply. “A bit of harmless fun, too. There are a few small things – mundane, boring things you would probably say – that living with an eccentric genius can’t give him. So he gets them elsewhere.”

“And what would those things be?” it’s almost a sneer, as if stating that there’s something – _anything_ – of importance a Holmes would lack would be a personal affront against the current head of that mighty clan.

But Toshiko isn’t as easily frightened as she used to be.

“Affection,” she says bluntly. “A bit of human warmth. Caring. That sort of thing.”

“And sex,” Mycroft is every bit as blunt as she is; his nose unconsciously wrinkles at that mental image. Toshiko nods, secretly enjoying the powerful man’s discomfort.

“That, too. He’s very good at it. You’d be surprised… sir.”

Mycroft briefly closes his eyes. “I’ll take your word on that, my dear. I wasn’t asking about Doctor Watson’s sexual prowess, thank you.”

“Not with words,” Toshiko counters, feeling suddenly wicked and could see currently-Anthea’s shoulders shake ever so slightly. By the way a Holmes – _any_ Holmes – reacts to the mere idea of sex, one would think they’d all been conceived via in-vitro fertilization and grown in gestation tanks. Like in that old American sci-fi show.

On second thought, perhaps it isn’t that far-fetched, after all.

  
~The End~


End file.
